


骑马

by Icy_Zoe7



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Zoe7/pseuds/Icy_Zoe7
Summary: 马术老师Miss may和庄园小姐Rogerina，mommy issue





	骑马

Miss. May是我的马术老师，她三十出头的年纪，每次来给我上课，都是骑着一匹棕马。她整个人打扮的一丝不苟，甚至有点呆板。洁白的衬衫外套一件灰白格纹马甲，黑色的马裤再配上皮质长靴，唯一出格的大概就是她那一头束不住的卷发，清晨的阳光把让头发的影子打在她削瘦的脸庞上，让她硬朗的五官显得有几分女人味。  
之前我还不会骑马，她就让我坐在她前面，拉着我的手，教我怎么拉缰绳。May的手臂环在我身侧，我就靠在她怀里，虽然她很瘦，但是有着柔软饱满的胸部，让我想到我早逝的母亲。  
我母亲在我七岁那年去世了，父亲不喜欢我，因为是我的顽劣造成我母亲伤寒去世。我贪玩，大冬天跌进湖里，母亲心急跳进河里把我捞出来，从此就一病不起，三个月后病逝了。  
生活一下子变了，我一直活在愧疚和父亲的苛责之中，性格也变得喜怒无常。父亲把我当透明人，我就在晚餐时候因为一些小事莫名摔盘子，即使他把我骂一顿然后关我禁闭，我也把这种怒火当做是一种父爱。我在他怒火中烧的时候露出笑容，仿佛他的关注是我的战利品，但是谁又真正赢了什么呢？就在这种冷淡扭曲的家庭关系里过了十年，终于，我等到了may。  
刚开始我只想着欺负她，就像我气走过很多家庭教师一样，这次我在她的口袋里放一个小刺猬，她不仅没跳脚，反而摸着我的金发，感谢我送她这么可爱一个小家伙。我有点错愕地看着她把刺猬捧在手里，眼里满是惊喜地逗弄着这个小东西。我第一次有了一种挫败感，撇撇嘴跑开了。  
我对她再怎么耍小性子，她也不恼我，让我坐在马上，她牵着马，带我走在湖边，跟我说她以前学骑马时候的故事，湖水在午后的阳光下波光粼粼，水影照在may的侧脸上也很是好看，我的心一下子跳的有点快，也许是太阳照的，我感觉脸也有点发烫。她回头看我，我俯下身亲了她，她嘴里还有巧克力蛋糕的味道，带着一点苦苦的甜。她有点惊讶，往后稍稍退了一步，我把手指交织在她藤蔓一样的卷发里，大拇指摩挲着她的脸颊，不肯松开这个吻。她渐渐也开始回吻我，用舌头舔着我的嘴唇，我不知道下一步该怎么办，我不懂接吻但也不想示弱，就张开牙齿开始咬她的薄唇。我舌尖尝到了血腥味，就开始肆无忌惮地吮吸起来。may把我从马上抱了下来，她的大手托在我的腰臀上，就像母亲把孩子从摇篮里抱起那样动作轻缓。我终于松开了这个吻，我俩静静地坐在草坪上。我期待她说点什么，她却没了话语，只是捻着我的嘴唇，轻声叫唤着我的名字:"Rogerina，Rogerina"，一遍又一遍。  
我跨坐在她身上，伸手去解她马甲和衬衫的扣子，白嫩的双乳一下子暴露在我面前，我用手托着她的酥胸，亲吻她胸前每一寸肌肤，我一直都渴望爱，但是没人教过我，我也从未感受过，只能凭着本能去摸索。我用双唇包裹住她玫瑰色的乳头，用舌尖在上面打转，用力吮吸，用牙齿啃啮。我未记事的时候应该也是这样获取妈妈的乳汁吧。may闭着自己的双眼，把我抱在怀里，抚弄我的金发，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟。  
泪水突然从我的眼角流下，滑落在may的胸口，我舔掉了第一颗咸涩的泪珠，但是又有更多顺着我的脸颊淌下。may拉开了我，低下头亲吻我的脸颊，然后是脖子，再解开我上衣的扣子，再到我青杏一样的胸。她的吻不像我的那样不知轻重还很粗鲁，是像羽毛那样轻柔，她的手抚摸在我的臀上，像是在揉一个还没成熟的水蜜桃，力道很是小心。我解开自己的裤子，拉着她的手就往我已经湿了一大片的下体摸去。may停下了吻，我们四目相对，我恳求地看着她:"求你了，miss may"  
她一手拉着我的衣领，用她滚烫的唇亲吻着我的嘴唇，一手揉着我的阴蒂。这是我第一次尝到性的滋味，很快我就有了感觉，像是细微的电流流进我的脊梁骨，我挺起了背，扭动着我的屁股。may试探着把中指伸进了我汩汩流水小穴，我感觉到了疼痛，一下咬在了她的嘴唇上，她吃痛便分开了我们的嘴唇，在我的耳边说:"对不起，lina"她退出了手指，还是继续揉着我的阴蒂，另一只手抚摸着散落在我脊背上的金发，用牙齿和舌尖刺激着我的乳头。  
强烈的性刺激让我沉醉，我仰着头喊着她的名字，may，may，多美啊，就像春末夏初的五月，温暖又潮湿，让人躺着就想做一场春梦。终于我感受到了那种酥麻的感觉，让我脊梁一个打挺，余震还在我的血管里回荡。  
我抱着may，靠在她怀里，金发散落在她的胸上，跟她的黑发交织在一起，我舔舐着她进入我下体的手指，我尝到了我自己的味道，有点腥，她唱着歌，我迷糊之间仿佛看见了母亲的脸。。。。


End file.
